A Family Betrayal
by uknowwhoslittleprincess
Summary: Post Departure/Pre season 3~ Maria's dad finally comes home, but with him comes a dark past and a deep secret that puts the aliens in danger. C/C
1. The Missing

A/N: Hey every one, I wrote this write after season two so that's why it takes place after departure. I hope you enjoy it:  
  
A Father's Disturbing Homcoming  
  
"Mom! I got my report card!" Maria screamed as she walked into the house. She heard voices in the back and called out. "Hey Jim."  
Her mother came in and said, "Number one, he is the sheriff and you will call him Sheriff Valenti. And number two, it's not him any way. Come into the kitchen, I'd like you to meet someone." In the Kitchen, sat a man who had dirty blond hair and a muscular build. "Maria honey, I'd like you to meet John Riddle. He's your Father."  
"Oh my God! So you finally came for us. Tell me all about you. What do you do for a living, what are you doing back here? After all, we have eighteen years to catch up on." Maria said in an excited rush.  
"What I am going to tell you must be kept a total secret. For the past eighteen years I have been working with aliens known as skins."  
"Aliens?" Maria's eyes were wide.  
"Yes, hard to believe. Huh? Anyway, they have sent me here to bring the royal four of planet Antar to them. Their names are Zan, the king, Ava, his bride, Vilandra, the king's sister, and Rath, the king's second in command and Vilandra's betrothed. We must get rid of them before they destroy Earth."  
Maria shot up from her seat and grabbed her purse. "Hey, where are you going?" her father called out.  
"To work!" Maria said as she walked out the door to the jetta.  
"She works at the Crashdown Café," Amy said.  
  
~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: Well there's my first chapter. Tell me what you think. Read and review. 


	2. The Telling

A/N:Well here's the next chappy I'm so excited about Roswell coming out on DVD! I also just found out that Dido's new cd is coming out in September! It's been a week for exciting news well here goes:  
  
Maria ran into the Crashdown with tears in her eyes. She ran into the back changing room with Liz following at her heels. When they were alone, Liz asked her what was wrong. Maria just said, "We need to have a meeting tonight."  
After Maria dressed and they served for a while, Maria, Liz, and Michael took a break. Max walked in and sat next to Liz. They were talking and laughing when Maria's dad walked in and saw her at the table, sitting next to Michael. He walked over to her and said, "Why don't you come and sit with me?"  
"AS you can see, I'm talking, John," Maria answered back.  
"You are to call me dad, young Lady!" he exclaimed.  
"Why should I? It's not like you ever were one to me, you were never there when I needed you!"  
"That doesn't matter! I'm here now, aren't I?"  
"Cover for me, Liz. I'm outa here." She started to walk away but then turned and said, "Don't forget to spread the word about tonight. Kay?" Before Liz could answer her, Maria walked out with her father behind her.  
"What was that about?" Michael asked.  
"I have no clue, but she did say we have to have a meeting tonight," Liz answered. "Back to work Michael. I'll see you tonight, Max." She leaned down to give him a kiss before going back to serve.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later that night, the gang was sitting in Michael's apartment. Everybody was there except for Maria. "Where is Maria, she's the one who called this meeting," Isabe said, annoyed.  
"Sorry I'm late," Maria panted as she ran into the room. "I had to shake my dad."  
"Finally," Isabel exasperatedly said. Maria took her seat next to Michael.  
"Ok, I know you guys had other stuff to do today, but this is really important," Maria explained. "Some of you already know that my dad came back. I know that soeems like a good thing, but it's not, 'cause he told me what his job was and it's."  
"Oh my God! He's part of the FBI isn't he?" Isabel exclaimed.  
"No, not the FBI and remember, I am not one of them and I am nothing like him."  
"Get on with it,"Michael said, agitated.  
"He works for.for," She bit her lip, "He works for the skins" She said in one quick breath.  
"What?" Max said. "Why is he here?"  
"He's supposed to kill the royal four. We can get him out of here if you don't make a show of your powers." She said looking down..  
"We practically live off our powers. What are we supposed to do?" Michael asked.  
"What about the flashes between me and Liz?" Max wanted to know, not wanting to loose his connections to his soul mate.  
"I don't know, just keep them on the down low. How do you think I feel? I finally get to see my dad and I find out he has to kill my boy friend and my friends. I should go, I'll see you all tomorrow." Maria walked out the door. Michael got up to follow her, but found she was already running. He ran after her and caught up to her. "I'm sorry," she said in tears. He pulled her into his arms whispering words of comfort and kissing her head.  
  
~TBC~ A/N: R/R I'll try to get the next chappy out sooner. 


End file.
